


Devotion

by NohrianScum (OrderOfRevan)



Series: Noscu's Corriander Collection [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felatio, Mentions of Pregnancy, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/NohrianScum
Summary: Restless one night, Xander's feet lead him to the one place where he can always find solace --Corrin's tent.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> *AC/DC's Back in Black plays as I descend from the ceiling with this story in hand.*

Night was both his favorite time and the time during which he felt the most uneasy. 

He prefered the sense of familiarity that it brought with it, the overwhelming sense that the world had returned to its most peaceful state, when everything stood still,  but he loathed the anticipation of the coming day. Each second alone dragged on, like nails scratching over slate, something he was incapable of forgetting , that resonated in his mind with each heartbeat. With the morning came duties, complications, the forward march of the army as they waited for another battle. 

The life of a warrior, one of mundanity punctuated only by the threat of death. 

There was never really a moment of peace, only the waiting, so oppressive that it felt like it had a life of its own. It lived there, among the tents, watching every time someone drew water from a stream for a bath, laughing at drills that would be futile for many, as if simple “practice” could really prepare one for the reality of war. Xander could feel it, even now, looming over him like a shadow through the Eastern mists, waiting to take someone else that he loved from him and leave him once again with a hollow chest and burning eyes. 

Right now, what he wanted was to forget that it was there, to stop it from gnawing away at his senses and leaving him alone with only his thoughts. More than anything, he just wanted a moment of escape, the chance to win himself a few hours of peace and remember that there were things in this world other than death and loss. 

Things other than blood and the spirits of the haunted dead, stretching over him like the shadow of his past.

It was why his feet carried him to her. 

Xander knew that. 

He had known he would end up standing in the entrance of her tent before he had even registered his own restlessness. Was there ever a time he didn’t want to be near her? Was there a single day he didn’t think about seeing her that night? Was there anyone else who had stayed for so long in spite of the fact that he couldn’t touch anything anymore without losing it to betrayal or death? 

When he entered, she was already dressed down for the night, wearing only a pair of breeches and a long, loose shirt… One of his, if he had to guess, the way it hung from her body, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she sat on top of a crate with her legs crossed, reading a large book sprawled across her knees. Part of him didn’t want to interrupt her just so he could keep watching her, relaxed, long hair combed out from her usual braid and cascading over her shoulders in silver waves, only the tips of her pointed ears visible. 

Still, when she looked up at him and smiled, he felt his heart flutter a bit and found himself glad that he was here. 

“Xander,” she said as she closed the book, setting it beside her on the crate, her red eyes scanning his face carefully. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head, walking towards her across the heavy, dusty caravan carpets that covered the ground beneath them, kneeling on the ground before her. Xander rested his hands on either side of her legs, closing his eyes as she reached down and removed his circlet, brushing her fingers soothingly over his scalp. 

His eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against her knees, throat tight as they sat in complete silence, her fingers still combing gently through his hair. Slowly, the tears came, her hold on him tightening as she leaned over his head, pressing kisses against his hair, his hands reaching out to grasp her thighs just for something to hold onto, so he wouldn’t curl in on himself. 

“You can tell me what it is,” Corrin said quietly, “I won’t run away.”

In truth, he already knew that she wouldn’t run from him, no matter what he revealed to her. Corrin knew now the true horrors of the Concubine Wars, and she knew that Xander had ended his own sibling’s lives in the name of Nohr’s security and stability, simply because Father had ordered it. She knew that the reason he had tried to hard to save her when his father had sent her into the North to end the Ice Tribe Rebellion was because he could not stand to lose another loyal sibling to accusations of treason. 

And in that moment, for the first time in his life, he had defied Father in a manner that was certain to put him in the direct line of fire. 

“It’s… Nothing specific,” he muttered, “just one of those nights when the world is… Loud.”

Her hands paused, tugging his hair gently so that he raised his head, looking her in the face. Corrin’s hands moved, cupping his cheeks, her thumbs swiping delicately over his cheekbones as she looked down at him, hands calloused and strong. Slowly he turned his head, pressing his lips to her palm as longing stirred deep within his chest, exhaling against her skin and tightening his grip on her thighs. 

“Come to bed with me,” Corrin said, beginning to to rise to her feet. 

He followed her, hands moving to her hips, relishing the way she rubbed her palms against his chest, how she seemed to be admiring him even now. Her touch was gentle but insistent, and he was grateful that he wasn’t wearing his armor at the moment, not wanting to bother with it tonight, aching for her in ways he would never be able to fully articulate. 

Not even to her. 

Leaning down he kissed her, letting her seize the lapels of his vest and drag him towards her futon, focusing all his attention on just feeling her against him. Warm Corrin, full hips, delicate waist, her hair so soft and perfect for tangling his fingers in, her legs strong from riding. They felt so good wrapped around him, looked so perfect spread for him, the image alone enough to draw a sigh from his mouth. 

He felt her smile as they parted, her hands moving to untie his cravat, casting it away to land who knew where. Xander hardly cared when she was looking at him with desire burning in her eyes, helping him unfasten his buttons as she stole more kisses, fleeting and fiery against his lips. 

“I have good news,” she said against his mouth, voice muffled. 

“Hm?”

It was the only thing he could managed as she pulled both halves of his shirt open, running her hands over his stomach and chest. 

“I’m not,” she whispered, pressing her lips against the exposed skin of his torso, “wearing,” her tongue flicked out, trailing along one of his scars, “any undergarments.” 

As if to punctuate her statement, she pushed her pants down her hips and pressed herself against his body, slowly rubbing herself against his thigh. He felt his mouth go dry, eagerly shrugging out of his vest, waistcoat, and shirt, letting them fall to the ground with a soft thud, reaching underneath the shirt to cup her ass. 

“You’re not,” he breathed, squeezing, reveling in the way she shuddered in his grasp. “You are… Perfect.” 

He shook his head, pushing her back towards the futon eagerly, lowering them both to the ground to press her against it. Grasping her wrists, their legs tangled together, he smiled ever so slightly before he leaned down and sucked the point of one of her ears into his mouth. Underneath him, she began to writhe, pressing up against his thigh insistently, the small intakes of breath and her moans driving him mad. 

Xander pressed back against her, trailing kisses down the shell of her ear, lost in the scent of her, the thing he couldn’t quite explain that drove him mad with desire. Already, he could feel himself getting hard and she had barely touched him, though he couldn’t stop himself from meeting her insistent hips by rolling his own against her. 

“Xander,” she moaned quietly, tilting her head back, his lips leave a wet trail along her jaw, gently scraping his teeth along the column of her neck. 

He sat back, pulling away from her, pushing the overly large shirt up her body to reveal the pale skin of her stomach, then the swell of her breasts. For a moment, her head disappeared as she squirmed underneath him, helping him throw the large garment away, shaking her hair as she came free, completely naked...

And completely his. 

Raking his hands down her body, he admired every curve of her even though he had memorized them now. Marks he had left against her skin other nights stood in places no one but him would ever see, arousing him further as he cupped both of her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples with his thumbs. 

Xander wanted to make this last tonight, to draw out every moment and then bask in the afterglow, so he curbed his own impatience for her. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing kisses against her skin, trailing his hands and his mouth down her body, smiling as she gasped when he lifted her rested his cheek against her inner thigh. 

Bracing his hands against her hips, he kissed and bit a trail along the inside of her leg, enjoying the way her muscles underneath his touch, reveling in the hitch of her breath as he slowly teased his tongue over her slit. Smiling, he pressed her into the sheets with one hand, using the other to slowly circle her clit, watching from between her legs as she gasped and writhed, a hand flying to her mouth to muffle the noises coming from between her lips. 

One day, their love would not be a secret and he would make sure she cried out for him. 

One day, he could have her in a bed and treat her exactly as she deserved.

And though today was not that day, he sorely looked forward to it. 

Slowly, he moved his hand, lifting his lips, flicking his tongue against her before gently pressing it against her clit. Trailing his hand further down, he teased her entrance before pressing a finger inside and sucking, feeling her contract around his finger, her breath rasping hungrily from between her teeth. 

Squeezing her muscular thigh, he pressed the finger further inside, thrusting it slowly as he increased the pressure of his lips for a brief moment before slowly pulling away, staring at her. It wasn’t long before he felt fingers in his hair, tugging him incredulously back down, laughing before he returned his attention to her clit, teasing her playfully with his tongue for a moment longer. 

Curling his finger, he let her arch against his hand, the near-cry that came from her lips enough to get him to add a second finger. Slowly, he continued to thrust them, pressing her closer and closer to the edge, until her body was slick with sweat and she was trembling underneath him. It was only then that he withdrew his fingers, licked the length of her slit several times, and then pressed his tongue between her folds and pushed it into her yearning body. 

Pressing the thumb of his free hand against her clit, he rubbed out an insistent rhythm, one he moved to match with his lips and tongue, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt her struggling against the hand holding her against the futon. She was close, he could feel how close he was, the tension in her entire body breaking and releasing all at once as she at last came, her taste thick on his tongue, her back arching, the sound of her fingers scratching against the futon for purchase ringing in his ears. 

Slowly, Xander drew away, his lips glistening, looking down at her, red faced and beautiful, before he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

He reached down to unfasten his trousers but she lifted a shaking leg and pushed his hand away. Xander watched as she pushed herself up and then crawled towards him with desire blazing in her bright eyes, making quick work of his trousers and small clothes on her own. Left shivering, sighing as he was finally freed from the confines of the damn things, his breath hitched when she moved forward to lick precum from the tip of his cock. 

“Corrin,” he managed, his voice caught in his throat, the last syllable coming out strangled when she enveloped him with her mouth without any preamble. 

Her cheeks bright red, she looked up at him, battered her long, pale eyelashes, and then groaned around him, pushing her head forward to take as much of him as she could. Resisting his baser impulses, he trailed his fingers through her hair, unable to look away as she began to slowly bob her head, hallowing her cheeks to suck as she moved. 

Gods, even like this, she was so… 

“Perfect,” Xander breathed, groaning quietly when she reached out with one hand to grasp his ass and pull him closer, the muscles in her other arm trembling as she supported her weight on it. “Corrin…”

His head fell back and his eyes slowly closed, sticking two of his fingers in his mouth as he felt the heat of her mouth around him, the weight of her tounge, the gentle pressure of teeth. He knew he couldn’t make too much noise, but he wanted to, wanted so badly just to let go completely, to forget that there were people outside of these thing canvas walls that could hear them. 

Those thoughts were driven from his mind when she pulled away from him only to lick along his shaft, his cock throbbing against her tongue. Xander needed her so badly he couldn’t stand it, needed to feel her, all of her, but couldn’t move before her mouth was on him again, moving more quickly this time. 

Fingers tangling in her hair, Xander heard his own breathing grow heavy, the entire world dark and sensation, completely dominated by Corrin. She made little noises around him, hums and sighs, and he wondered if she was imagining having him inside of her, so much that he couldn’t take it anymore. Quickly, he pulled her off, his head dropping back and his eyes opening so that he could look at her swollen lips and flushed face, marveling at the way she stared up at him with a gaping mouth and a hungry look in her eyes. 

She slowly rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as he lowered them both back onto the futon, nipping gently at her lips, sucking and teasing little noises from her. She teased back, her hands roaming his body as she came to rest beneath him, drifting over his shoulders, teasing his sides to drawp gasps from him, resting at last on his ass, which began to squeeze and knead with her hands as she tried to pull him closer. 

Xander chuckled, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and helped her adjust her legs and body to fit against him. Eagerly, she shifted her hips, her slit still wet and brushing along the length of him, his breath shuddering as he reached out with one hand to hold her still, the other supporting his weight before he began to push inside. 

Corrin made the same noises she always did, noises that she muffled by biting her bottom lip, her hands grasping his forearms nearly painfully. It wasn’t enough to distract from the feeling of her around him, from the way her body seemed to try to draw him in, wet and hungry and so much better than her mouth, her body tensing and relaxing around him with each slow push of his hips against hers. 

“Xander,” she breathed, her head falling back as she looked up at him, “Gods… I never... I never get tired of you.” 

“I’m… Happy,” he replied, kissing the side of her mouth, briefly reaching out to soothe a strand of silvery hair behind an ear. “I want you, love you… Always. Corrin… My Corrin.” 

They groaned together when he was finally fully inside of her, pressing frantic kisses against one another’s skin, wherever they could reach. Affection, deep love, flared in his chest as he slowly rolled his hips, listening to the changes in her voice, to the drops and rises in pitch, relishing in the way her breasts pushed against him as she rocked her hips to generate more sensation. 

He could feel her, coaxing him to move, fingers flexing on his arms and uncertain where they wanted to be. 

“One day,” Corrin managed, arching her hips, her fingers scratching down his shoulder blades, her words cut off with a soft gasp when he thrusted shallowly. “Xander.. .Stop… I… I want to…!”

Whatever she had been about to say turned into another gasp that transformed into a drawn out moan as he began to move, setting a slow pace. He kept this thrusts long and lazy, but deep, trying to angle himself in ways that made her whimper, letting himself get lost in the slow slide of heat, of pressure, of everything she was to him. 

Xander had to make it last. 

“Xander!” she choked out, beginning to move her body with him, hands wrapped around his neck to give her leverage. “Xander… Ah…!”

“Corrin,” he groaned, licking a trail along the column of her neck, pressing frantic kisses to her pulse point. 

“Corrin,” he rasped, reaching down to press her hips closer so that they were touching in every place possible, so that he might melt into her completely and never leave her bed. 

“Corrin,” he whispered as they parted lips when she kissed him, again and again and again… 

“Corrin!” he pleaded when he felt her shift, flipping him onto his back, her hands pressed against his chest, hips rolling and rocking as she looked down at him, her hair wild, a halo of silver in the pale light filtering through the canvas. 

“One day I…” Corrin gasped, sliding a hand up his neck to cup his face, the other pressing more firmly into his shoulder as she increased the pace and he scrambled to grasp her hips for purchase in a world reduced to her heat. “I want to have your children… Xander…” 

The words drew an unexpected groan from him, one she swallowed with a kiss, their tongues brushing together as she pulled away, face still hovering close. “I want… I want us… To make a child… And I want… Everyone to know it’s yours. I want…!”

Words cut off into a gasp as Xander rocked up into her hard, her entire back arching, breasts bouncing beautifully, her head tilted back so he could see all of her. 

“No hiding,” he somehow managed, his mind running away with him as he increased the pace, thoughts of drawing it out driven from his mind in a frenzy of desperate, needy passion. “Us. A family. Corrin…”

“Xander!” she gasped, fingers digging hard enough into his skin to leave crescent marks, though he hardly minded when his mind was numb with pleasure and… And joy. 

“In the open…” he panted, “together... “

Corrin only smiled, leaning forward and kissed him sloppily, her hips still rocking, moaning into his mouth. They were both so close, he could feel it, feel it building, just wanted to make her come, so badly… So badly to see that look on her face, to feel her around him when she did. 

So he pressed harder, faster, watching as her eyes went wide and her jaw fell slack, as she arched herself again, feeling her body move around him as a silent cry passed her lips, followed by a gasp of relief. Her expression quickly melted into something fond, her body resting heavily against his as she kissed him languidly, his hips still rolling into her, moaning into her mouth, a sense of  _ rightness  _ settling over him. 

It was too much, so much that Xander couldn’t stand it, and before he could even think about anything else, he was releasing, his mind going blank as his entire world was reduced to the pleasure shooting through his body and the feeling of her body heavy against him. 

For a moment, they simply lay there, Corrin draped across his body, her fingers gently brushing through his hair, Xander’s hands resting on her hips. He could hear her breathing, grateful for her quiet presence and the reminder that he was not alone, and slowly shifted his arms to wrap around her tightly as he rolled them onto their sides and pulled out. 

His fingers stroked her back, tracing the scars there, recalling how she’d earned some of them… Some images making him furious, others making him sad, his mind drifting to all the times they’d spent together and to how much things had changed. But she… She was his, his betrothed, the woman he would marry, and he would not… He swore he would not ever… 

Xander swore he would never let anyone take her from him.

Not Ryoma.

Not Hoshido.

Not… 

Not even Father. 

Even if he had to wait forever to be with her beyond these canvas walls… 

He wouldn’t allow another person to be taken from him.

Never again. 

“I love you,” Corrin whispered, her breath humid against his skin as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “but… Xander… Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to be trying to have children?” 

The words drew him from his thoughts, his face growing hot as he realized he hadn’t controlled himself in the moment, and though a spike of anxiety shot through him, stirring the acidic pit in his stomach, he brought himself swiftly under control. Her tone was clearly light, though there was a waver to it that might indicate genuine nervousness, and it was his job to reassure her that everything would be fine. 

He couldn’t falter. 

He had to be strong for Corrin.

Xander pulled back ever so slightly, brushing his hand along Corrin’s face, his thumb tracing the shape of her ear as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, forcing himself to exhale. 

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, feeling his face grow hot in embarrassment, mortified that he’d forgotten himself this way. “We… Should keep an eye on you, but it’s… Actually fairly difficult to fall pregnant. I… I remember my Father’s…” he cut himself off, not wanting to bring any of the past into this place with them.

Not more than he had to. 

“I know that it’s difficult for a woman to fall pregnant,” he repeated, more firmly this time, then softened his face and kissed her gently on the lips. “I love you, my Corrin. No matter what happens, that will never change.”

Nothing soothed his anxious spirit more than when she reached up and cupped his face, tucking his hair behind his ears, and whispered three gentle words. 

_ I believe you.  _


End file.
